


Collapse

by Palidofre838



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palidofre838/pseuds/Palidofre838
Summary: Everyone wears a mask. His didn't came off, until the Hyuuga had call for him. A truth revealed. But what did the curiosity of the teen really meant? Because curiosity wasn't just the reason for Neji to act like a fool and call an enemy. ItaNeji





	Collapse

Collapse

Masks. Every single individual crossing his path wore one. Always hiding their true intentions, facades painted in their faces. But, reality crushed their masks. Made the humans to fall in defeat, realism playing out in their comprehension in the meaning of the true nature of life.

All masks broke.

Observation had helped him. Many times had he realized he was the execption. He wore his mask like a illusionist, fooling even the best reader of lies. He had developed lies into true. Had twisted fate into his own accord. But he well knew the cost of keeping his mask in place.

His emotions and humanity had been partly taken as the price. His words had carried repent against his soul, always provoking him a sense of understanding. He had accepted this the day he swore to his village. Had accepted his mask without a second thought. For the safety of his brother.

Then he learned that reality held neutral ground even with the best liar. The Hyuuga had been the on in charge of breaking his mask, yet the young shinobi of Konoha still couldn't make Itachi's mask to collapse agaisnt the floor. The Uchiha's mask not even affected after the Hyuuga spoke one of the greatest truth Itachi had hidden under his mask.

"They order you to kill your clan. They order you to infiltrate in Akatsuki." There was a pause. Then his lips opened again. "Yet, you never used this in advantage to declare innocence of your crimes."

"Where did you found that information?"

The moon eyes explored him. Itachi never breaking emotion into his expressions, just the rigid mask that declined any information to Itachi's observer.

"I was just curious at first..." The Hyuuga spoke as he observed the paper that held information that gave Neji conveinent superiority over Itachi at the moment."Curious of your reasons...Then the curiosity started to turn into a constant importance to me. It prolonged, and my curiosity fell to the point of obsession. I investigated for days, but couldn't find something satysfing. I risked my position when I infiltrated in places where Konoha held vital data...Then one day I entered the Hokage's office, knowing that even some secrets are just meant to be hidden...And finally found something..."

After finishing he directed his attention to the Uchiha's eyes. Obsidian eyes stared back with a cold indifference.

"What is the truth, Uchiha?" The mask didn't break, Itachi neglecting the effect of the words. "What were your reason to accept the mission?"

"Don't convey judgement under me...You hold a paper with not meaning." His Sharingan activated, Neji'a stance changed into defense. "You're a fool for calling me here..."

Exacerbating the situation Neji refused to activate his own Kekkei Genkai.

"Genjutsu is useless agaisnt the Byakugan. But, my eyes held superior power." Itachi gave a step forward, the Hyuuga didn't moved a muscle. "Your mistake..."

"Was it because of Sasuke..."

A pause. A crack in his mask. Shock.

He recuperated his facade in a second. 

Coldness and emotionless eyes pierced trough the younger teen. The pale eyes diverting his emotion into a turbulent clash of confusion. Yet, his mask held tight into his face.

"I won't listen to this anymore..."

He stood directly in front of Neji. Sharingan and Byakugan facing each other in a silent battle.

"Curiosity kills, Hyuuga."

Neji stood rigid. Itachi moved his hand at the back of the Hyuuga's head in a slow motion, Neji still didn't made a move to defend himself from a possible attack. His white eyes simply staring at the Sharingan user. Exploring for any traces of a scar in the mask of lies that Itachi wore.

Ignorant to the effect of those eyes, Itachi proceeded to undone the Hitai ate from Konoha. The metalic object fell in the ground, as if Neji left him take off the Hyuuga's own mask. Not even a hint of repent.

"What do you hide, Uchiha?"

"I hide nothing...unlike you..."

With a last move the bandages covering the front of Neji's head fell to the floor. The cursed seal revealed to the Uchiha.

"Seems I was right then..." Itachi's feet moved a step away from Neji, the Uchiha's hand touching with the tip of fingers Neji's seal. 

"You're from the lower branch. Yet you risk everything for nothing here with me...For mere curiosity of my history..."

"Why did you-?"

A gasp escaped his lips when Itachi gripped his throath.

"Calling the wolf to the prey'a house has a cost. An enemy will always be an enemy, Hyuuga..." Itachi left Neji fall, the cry of ravens delivered the announcement of departure. "Arrive here, tonight. This discussion isn't over..."

He disappeared. Neji blinked observed the afternoon sky.

"I'll wait here until you come back..."

It wasn't curiosity at all...it was more for searching something that Itachi held the answer to.

His opal eyes observed the metallic object in the floor. He gave a kick, his mask was off.  
"Time for yours to come off,Uchiha..."

Thanks For reading . English is not my first language. So sorry for some grammatical mistakes .I don't really know where I'm going with this story. Hopefully I'll think of something.


End file.
